User blog:Theletter/Home Page Idea
So, this is a rough image of my idea of what the Home page should look like (see notes for more info). Please feel free to tell me what you think, any remarks, tips, or ideas : all c''onstructive criticism'' is very welcome. Important Note This is just an idea, an image that poped into my head, just trying to give the Fantasy University "feel" to the wiki. Maybe we won't want to go in that direction at all.. We'll see what everyone has to say about it. It is not done yet, as I have no idea how to make templates (I'm studying that right now), and I want to check with you guys before I do anything too drastic. If, however, we go with this idea, I could really use some help preparing this page... Seems like too big of a task for such a small person, lacking the knowledge for this. Font Oh and''' if anybody know which font FU uses, please tell me!' The closest font I could find was chalkboard... The font is called Lackadaisy Extended and you can find it Here --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 19:43, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Notes about this Image General Notes *The titles of the different sections of the page are not optimal at all, I am not a writer, so if you come up with something better... 'please' tell me! *The Layout is very flimsy, I'm not exactly sure about the dimensions of a wiki page, so we can see that later, this is just to give a basic idea of what's in my mind. *Maybe there are other boxes I haven't thought of, idk... *The text I put in blue represents, of course, links. *I put 4 identical images in each category. They will, of course, be changed and evened out, and linked, and all that (I just didn't want to waste too much time on this first draft.) Also, those 4 categories are not filled out with all the different pages they should hold, scoll down to see what should go where. Arrangement : The page would be arranged as follows: *A general box "'Welcome to FU Wiki'" with a paragraph about the game, linking to Fantasy University: The Game ("Read more") *A box "'Breaking News!" (maybe there is a better title to be found, here) with the titles of the recent updates, each one linking to it's section in the Updates page. *A "'''Play!" box, linking to the 3 sites you can play the game on: Fb, Kon and FU.net *The "Classes" box with the images for the 5 main classes, linking to the different classes pages (Emomancer , Cheermonger ...) *A "First Steps" box (probably should be renamed) with the pages that beginners should check out, like: **F.A.Q **G.U.I **Combat **Inventory **Quests ... *A "Getting into it" box (should definitely be renamed) with pages that intermediate players should check out, like: **Experience **Friends **Items **Equipment **Crafting **Pets *An "Advanced" box (should be renamed) with pages that advanced players should check out, like: **Hero Shop **Guilds **Auction House **Achievements So there you have it! Category:Blog posts